


В тени

by autumn_northwind



Series: тильбо разной температуры [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, dragon sickness as it is, кушаем стекло, приятного аппетита
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_northwind/pseuds/autumn_northwind
Summary: Его жизнь - это сон? Или сон - это его жизнь?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: тильбо разной температуры [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733929
Kudos: 2





	В тени

Она рассмеялась, но как-то неестественно, истерически.

\- Счастлива? Я? 

Она утерла слезы.

\- Если только счастье в том, чтобы привыкать ко все ухудшающейся ситуации, то я счастлива, да. Но это не счастье!

\- Почему же ты не счастлива здесь? – недоуменно спросил он, приподнимаясь на троне. – Здесь, где лежат бесценные сокровища, и несть им числа! Здесь…

Она перебила его, болезненно усмехнувшись.

\- Мне нет дела до сокровищ! Ты забыл, что я не гном, а всего лишь хоббит. Я не разбираюсь в блестяшках и не ценю их, равно как и ты бы растоптал самые прекрасные цветы, не заметив этого. Мы просто из разного теста. Вам всем хорошо здесь, да, даже, может быть чересчур хорошо… слишком, я бы сказала. Так хорошо, что вы сами на себя не похожи… но да ладно. Просто нам разное нужно для счастья.

\- И что же нужно тебе? Скажи, я исполню любое твое желание, - сказал он, вновь успокаиваясь. 

В конце концов, что нужно хоббиту? Они действительно простой народец. Хотя знакомство с мисс Бэггинс (или с, как он стал называть ее в последнее время, Беллой) определенно переворачивало все его представления о жителях холмов.

\- Любое? – переспросила она его, недоверчиво ощупывая почву.

\- Конечно.

Она все равно уже давно принадлежит ему. Она верно ему служит, помогает, всегда старается быть рядом; она по-теплому вежлива в разговорах с ним. Конечно же, она любит его. Она стоит с ним рядом, она так на него смотрит… Она хранит маленький желудь – на память, говорит. Очевидно, это на память о нем, о Дубощите, если он падет в бою. И он осыплет ее всем, чего ее душа только ни пожелает – она принадлежит ему, и ему для нее ничего не жалко.

Она молчала, глядя в пол и кусая губы. Она часто так делала в последнее время – нервничала? Беспокоилась за него, своего короля? Это было прелестно. И также прелестными были ее кроваво-красные губы. Поэтому он поднялся с трона и подошел к ней, чтобы рассмотреть их поближе.

\- Ну так что? – он понизил свой голос до бархатного рыка, зная по опыту, что она слегка вздрогнет. И это тоже было прелестно.

Он остановился на расстоянии ладони, нависнув над женщиной. Она резко подняла глаза.

И это был не тот взгляд, которого он ожидал.

\- Отпусти меня.

Она сдвинула брови и строго смотрела на него. 

\- Что?

Торин не ожидал такого. И от кого? 

\- Отпусти меня домой. – Ее голос дрожал. – Дракон повержен, ты вернул свою родину и сел на трон предков. Я здесь более ни к чему. Мне здесь самой тяжко. Это все гора… она давит, и мне нечем дышать.

\- Нет! – взревел король. - Ты останешься здесь, рядом со мной! Ты будешь со мной!..

И он проснулся. Золото точно так же, как и во сне, блистает, валяясь на мраморном полу бесполезным мусором. И он кричит, задохнувшись от резкого чувства в горле:

\- Бильбо! Где моя взломщица?

И гром этого отчаянного вопля не успевает раствориться под сводами, как появляется она, выскользнув из тени, сама серая и неслышная, как тень, и подходит к нему. 

\- Ты здесь! – Она не ушла, она не хочет уходить, она с ним и никуда не уйдет, не покинет его.

\- Да, - просто отвечает она. – А где мне еще быть? На улице нынче прохладно, не май месяц все-таки…

Тяжелый вздох.

«Ты несчастлива здесь?..» – хочет спросить Торин и осекается. Нет, нет, нет. Этого не повторится.

\- Покажи еще раз тот желудь. Хочу взглянуть на сокровище, что ты больше всего ценишь.

**Author's Note:**

> абьюзим тему безумного Торина и личные местоимения  
> название и описание эпичней, чем сам фик


End file.
